


Gree's New Kama

by Bass0w0n, TexWash



Series: A Love Letter to Fox's Fat Tiddies [6]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: 41st Elite Corps - Freeform, ARC troopers - Freeform, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Command Chat, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Head Wrap, Mando'a, Multiple Authors, Other, The Painted Universe, clone commanders, more to come - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25625566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bass0w0n/pseuds/Bass0w0n, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TexWash/pseuds/TexWash
Summary: If Milkshakes are supposed to bring all the girls to the yard, then what exactly brings them to Gree?
Relationships: Barriss Offee & Ahsoka Tano, CC-1004 | Gree & Barriss Offee
Series: A Love Letter to Fox's Fat Tiddies [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843276
Comments: 6
Kudos: 102





	Gree's New Kama

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse for that summary.

Gree is very much like his General and Padawan Commander. Tactful, Clear, Cisinct, perfectly professional in any sort of combat situation- off the field, however.

“Commander, _pleeeeeease?_ ”

“Yeah, Gree, _come oooon._ ” Most of Command Squad would have already melted at the pair of Padawan Tooka’s currently batting their large eyes at him. Gree’s having none of it. He crossed his arms and peered down his nose at Ahsoka and Barris, raising a single eyebrow.

“It’ll just go over the Kama, Sir” Bariss’ pleading, combined with presenting a relatively _colorful_ cloth, was slowly inching up on his nerves. If the Padawan Commanders were anything, it’d be _determined_ and _relentless._ The pair could tell he was starting to crack if their widening innocent smiles were anything to judge by. 

_Damn Rex and his Ad’ika’s troublesome influence._

Gree’s _sigh_ of relent, combined with a shoulder drop, earned him the ear-piercing shriek of pure joy from both young girls. Without a word, he directed them to the sturdy clips securing the tough Kama to sturdy Plastoid. Each taking one corner of the _obnoxious_ rainbow sequined head wrap, the conniving duo started tying minuscule knots to connect the offensive fabric.

“Uh,” Ahsoka reached an impasse, Bariss scooted over after finishing her own section.

“What is it?”

“The Kama is _folded_ , here, in the back.” Indeed, a box pleat sat smack at the small of Gree’s back, creating a sort of _poof_ effect. Ahsoka squinted suspiciously at the pleat as if it were about to jump out and bite her- Bariss took a more practical approach.

“Commander, Sir, might I ask about this Fold in the back of your Kama?” Gree blinked. He’d forgotten that it was there, having grown used to leaving the thing attached to his tactical belt. _It’s been years since that adjustment had been made, how had Jehaat’s stitching lasted this long?_

“Honestly, I’d forgotten it was there.” His feet shuffled across the plastisteel as Gree shifted his weight into a more comfortable position. Standing for long periods in armor designed for motion was not fun. “Captain Rex’s Batchmate, a medic in training, then; he’d fitted our squad’s Kamas when we first got them.”

Now was Ahsoka’s turn to blink.

“Wait- You had you get your Kama _fitted? Is that why all the Commanders Swish?!?_ ” Gree went uncharacteristically sheepish at her explosive reaction, he crossed his arms and pointedly kept facing _away_ from the girls.

“Well, yes. They were designed to fit Standard Clone Editions- really, the Alpha variants more so than us CC classes. Our hips tend to run...small.” By this point, Gree’s encroaching blush had made its way to the crown of his ears and slipped partway underneath his Blacks. He really didn’t expect, let alone want, to have this sort of conversation today. Kriffs sake, he had Training to oversee.

Sometime during their conversation, Barriss had pulled out a handful of bobby-pins and had successfully finished their Rainbow Transformation. When she sat back onto her knees, oblivious to everything going on around her, the only thing that registered was the feral grin that was currently gracing Ahsoka’s features. She knew the look far too well, at this point, and simply sighed to herself. Trouble was afoot.

###### 

Later that evening, well after Gree had successfully removed the damnable monstrosity that was the headscarf, a handful of Vode had reported spotting Ahsoka paying particularly close attention to those ARCs kitted up. The Commander Group Chat had questioned this, at first, but a clever Ponds sent the first “Recon Ahsoka” image and all harran broke loose.

**Author's Note:**

> **Mando'a Translations:**
> 
> Ad- Child, Son, Daughter, Kid  
> ika- Ending meaning "Little"  
> Kriff- Fuck  
> Vod[e]- Brother[s], Sister[s], Sibling[s]  
> Harran- Hell


End file.
